Just Another Face
by LunaticPrincess1923
Summary: My first ever fic. Jordyn thinks she loves Dean. Will she still feel that way when she finally meets him?
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my God! I can't believe we are actually here!" Charlotte yelled to her older sister.

"And you thought I was going to be the one freaking out," laughed Jordyn.

"Yea well..." Charlotte shrugged sheepishly as they found their seats for the night.

The sisters had second row seats for the Halloween show in their hometown of Billings, MT. It was Charlotte's first ever live event. Since they had an hour to kill before the show started, the girls talked about how their lives had been since Jordyn had moved to Las Vegas the year before; however, Jordyn was keeping a secret from her little sister. A secret that Charlotte would later find out.

"So back to WWE, who are your favorites these days?" Jordyn asked.

"Well I LOVE Charlotte, we have the same name! And there is Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Dolph Ziggler, and well... actually I like pretty much everyone. Everyone except the New Day. They are gross." Jordyn just laughed at her, she was in for a big surprise later that night.

Finally, it was show time! Charlotte was bouncing in her seat with excitement. First up, R Truth vs Bo Dallas. As R Truth made his entrance, Charlotte got to touch him.

"Oh my God! I actually got to touch a WWE superstar!" Charlotte was in for the night of a lifetime.

"I just can't wait to see Dean Ambrose aka my future husband!" Jordyn told Charlotte.

R Truth won the match and walked around the ring again giving out high fives; Charlotte and Jordyn each got one this time.

Next up, The Ascension and Fandango vs Damien Sandow, Zack Ryder, and Curtis Axel. As the match was underway, Konner of the Ascension yelled "Pussy motherfucker!" at Zack Ryder and Charlotte cracked up laughing. "Does this always happen?!" Jordyn just shrugged.

Jack Swagger vs Sheamus was spent with Charlotte cheering for Sheamus because she 'loves his hair.' Time came for the Tag Team Title match, The New Day vs The Prime Time Players. Charlotte got caught up in jeering at Kofi and ended up in an 'arguement' with him about unicorns.

During the intermission while they were doing the costume contest, Jordyn and Charlotte decided to find a bathroom. The usher told them that there was a bathroom "around that corner" which led them to where the backstage area began. The security guard standing there looked around and let them though to use the bathroom but told them to be quick and to not get caught. They hurried and when they finished, they made it back to their seats in time for the Divas match.

Part one of Charlotte's surprise. First out was Tamina and Sasha Banks. When Charlotte and Becky Lynch came out, Charlotte and Jordyn screamed and cheered as loud as they could. As the two divas made their way around the ring, they noticed the sisters and came over to give them high fives. Charlotte and Jordyn were holding up their signs when Tamina came over and tried to take Charlotte's "Do it with Flair" sign but Charlotte wasn't giving it up, she was so proud of that sign. Jordyn slowly handed over her Becky Lynch sign and Tamina grabbed it and went into the ring, showing the sign to Sasha, Sasha made eye contact with Jordyn as she ripped the sign in half. Charlotte was upset for her sister. "It's okay munchkin." Jordyn assured her little sister as they ripped the sign again. "But its not fair. That was your sign." Charlotte said as Becky tossed Sasha's shirt towards Jordyn. The girl behind them snatched the shirt out of Jordyn's hand, pissing Charlotte off even more. Jordyn just smiled to her and went back to screaming and cheering for her friends. Charlotte picked up the pin and instantly came to where Jordyn and Charlotte were with Becky close behind. Charlotte leaned over and hugged the teenage girl with the same name. As Becky gave Jordyn a sly smile and a high five. Jordyn just nodded and smiled to the lass kicker. Charlotte looked at her big sister with a HUGE smile on her face. "I can't believe this is really happening! Charlotte just fucking hugged me!" the teen gushed as the girls behind them glared.

Nearing the main event, it was time for Tyler Breeze w/ Summer Rae vs Dolph Ziggler. Jordyn held up her 'Dolph Ziggler Crue' poster, when Dolph looked their way, he pointed at Jordyn and smiled. "Oh my God! Dolph just pointed at you!" Charlotte was freaking out far more than Jordyn was which surprised her. Jordyn just shook her head and laughed. She couldn't wait for the rest of Charlotte's surprise. Just then her phone vibrated in her pocket.

?: It's all set. Just meet us after the main event. xoxo

Jordyn slid her phone back in her pocket before the teen noticed and went back to cheering. Of course Dolph won and came over to where the girls were and gave Jordyn and Charlotte high fives before going around the rest of the ring and doing the same to other fans.

Main event time! Bray Wyatt and Braun Strowman vs Dean Amrose and Roman Reigns in a street fight. As Dean entered, Jordyn screamed and held up her 'Unstable' sign. Dean was by far Jordyn's favorite. The girls cheered throughout the entire match. When Roman pinned Bray for the win, the sisters jumped up, screaming.

Charlotte grabbed the sharpie out of Jordyn's purse and the sign from her and jumped over the seat in front of them and got Roman's attention and asked him to sign the sign. Roman grabbed the sign and the sharpie and walked over to Dean and had him sign it before returning it to Charlotte. She looked at Jordyn who said "You too Roman!" With a chuckle, he signed it and returned it to Charlotte. He walked away to see other fans and realized he still had the girls' sharpie and tossed it back towards them.

Dean was making his way towards where they were and grabbed Charlotte's hand and wiped his face with it. Charlotte jumped back over to her sister "Dean touched his face with my hand! I touched your husband before you did!" Jordyn just glared down at her little sister, somewhat jealous. She hugged her little sister and started to pull her out in the direction of the exit.

"But I wanted to stay for a little bit and see if we could see any of the others" Charlotte whined.

Jordyn ignored her and walked toward the backstage area. Slipping her phone out, she replied to the mystery text.

J: We are by the security guard by the exit to the arena

?: Be there soon babes!

Jordyn stopped off to the side, away from the people trying to leave and kinda by the guard. The guard smiled at them as Charlotte asked why they were stopping here instead of going to the car.

"Too many people so we will wait for a minute." Jordyn lied to her sister. She winked at the guard who happened to know her but neither said anything, not wanting to ruin the surprise.

"Hey lass!" They heard an Irish accent. Jordyn screamed and run up to her friend, hugging her.

"You guys were so amazing out there!"

"Thanks. And sorry 'bout yer sign. I tried to give you Sasha's top but tha' chick took it." Becky apologized.

"It's fine really. I can't speak for Charlotte, but I had a great time tonight!"

The friends looked to the young Charlotte who was staring at Becky in shock and awe. "You... you're Becky Lynch!" she gasped. The older girls laughed.

"I am?" Becky joked.

"Bex this is my little sister, Charlotte. Charlotte, this is one of my best friends, Becky Lynch." Jordyn introduced the two.

"Nice ta meet ya" Becky reached out to shake Charlotte's hand. "We should head back so Charlotte can meet Charlotte and you can meet Dean."

Becky turned and headed towards the back. "Thanks Hector, for not saying anything earlier." Jordyn hugged the guard as he let them through to the back.

The trio reached the womens lockerroom where Charlotte had been waiting for them. Tamina and Sasha were also there, Summer had left to go to catering. Jordyn smiled at the other girls, "Hey ladies." As her sister stared at Charlotte in awe, Jordyn jokingly 'apologized' for her sister.

Tamina was the first to break the ice with the young girl. "Hey. I'm Tamina, sorry about the sign earlier, it's part of the job as our characters," she apologized indicating to Sasha. Sasha smiled up at the girl.

Charlotte finally snapped out of her trance, "it's fine I guess," she smiled shyly at the heel divas.

"I'm just really proud of my Charlotte sign. I am a huge fan!" she gushed, turning to the older woman.

"Charlotte, meet Charlotte," Jordyn introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you. Jordyn has told us tons about you," The Divas Champion greeted.

"I can't believe this is really happening! Someone pinch me." Tamina jokingly moved towards her to do so and Charlotte laughed.

"Okay kiddo. I have some people to meet. You can either stay here with Charlotte and the B.A.D. girls, or you can go with me and Bex." Charlotte decided to stay with her idol.

*Jordyn's POV*

Bex and I walked down the hall to where Roman was waiting for us. "Hey Ro" I greeted him with a quick hug.

"Finally ready to meet him? Or are you going to chicken out again?" He laughed, hugging me back.

"She can't this time. He probably thinks she is a stalker." Dolph joked as he walked up to us.

"I don't think he's even noticed me, and I'm his freaking roommate!" I pointed out. I lived in his house in Vegas with my 3 pit bulls. Roman had gotten him to let me move in there since he was hardly ever there. When he agreed, Roman mailed me the keys since I had to be out of my old place by the end of October. I had moved in the day before I flew back to Montana for this show.

My family was from Montana and when Bex told me they were going to Billings, I bought the plane ticket home. I missed my family. That was before I found out my roommate was moving in with her boyfriend and I would no longer afford to live in the house we had shared.

"I still don' get 'ow you live wit' someone you don' know," Becky pondered.

"Easy. Ro was the one that got me the place when I needed one so I trust it. Thanks for that by the way," I nodded at him. He smiled in response.

"But you still haven't even met him. What if you guys don't get along?" Dolph asked.

"They will. You know them both. He's moody, drinks like a fish, and keeps to himself. She's moody, drinks like an Irish woman, and doesn't leave her room unless she has to," Roman pointed out.

Just then the theme song from Sons of Anarchy sounded from my pocket. I grabbed my phone out to see that an unknown number was calling. I decided what the hell and answered, stepping away from the group and sucessfully getting out of meeting Dean.

J: 'Ello?

?: So White Girl, thought you could come to town after all this time and I wouldn't find out?

J: It's just for the weekend. I'll be gone before you know it Alex.

A: You better be. You don't belong here anymore.

With that, he hung up. That phone call had shaken me up. Alex has hated me since I decided to leave the junkie life behind and escape this town. He was right though. I didn't belong here anymore. I haven't belonged anywhere since I killed my baby. That's right, I am one of those girls, one that got an abortion.

I reached down and gently rubbed my stomach. It has been a few months, but I still felt the sadness every day. "I'm sorry baby girl. I did what was best for both of us," I said softly. I know most people don't agree with what I did, but it was my choice to make.

I decided to head back to the girls' locker room without saying anything to the group. I knew I had to meet Dean eventually, but right now really wasn't a good time. I wiped the tears from my face and quickly ducked into the bathroom to clean myself up before getting Charlotte.

*Charlotte (Jordyn's sister) POV*

 _I can't believe this is really happening! I can't believe my sister is friends with like ALL the WWE divas. Apparently she is also friends with some of the guys too. No wonder she wasn't excited about Dolph Ziggler pointing at her_.

After she and Becky left the room, I spent some time with Tamina, Sasha, and Charlotte. It has been the most amazing night of my life. Charlotte's voice pulled me out of my thoughts, "So you enjoyed the show?"

"Of course! Tonight has been one of the best nights of my life! Thank you so much for the hug. You made my entire life!" I fan girled at her. "Sorry," I apologized, realizing what I was doing.

I got to hang out with the girls for a little longer before Becky and my sister returned. "Ready to head out?" Jordyn asked me.

"Do we really have to? I want to stay here forever," I sighed.

"If you want, we can go see Dolph Ziggler before we head home," she offered me.

"Is that who Ziggy is named after?" I questioned her dogs name.

"Yup. I was walking Trager and Monster when we seen Ziggler and Ziggy. I had a total fan girl moment seeing Dolph in person. He walked over and started asking about the boys and after a little bit asked me if I would take Ziggy in. He couldn't keep him on the road and didn't want him to die in a shelter after his life had just been saved," she explained.

We got to where a bunch of guys were standing, I recognized Dolph Ziggler, Zack Ryder, and the guys from The Ascension. "We don't have too. It's okay..." I looked down. I didn't want to disturb them.

"What? I thought you wanted to meet them?" she asked me.

I looked at the Ascension guys, "I do, but I don't want to bother them."

My sister grabbed me and pulled me over to the group. "Guys. This is my little sister, Charlotte. Charlotte, this is Dolph, Zack, Konner, and Viktor," she pointed out each of the guys. At first, I was intimidated by the guys, but they were all REALLY nice and funny.

After about 30 mins, Jordyn told me it was time to leave since we had a bit of a drive to get home and the superstars had to leave to either go to the next town or they were ready to get back to their hotels for the night.

The ride home was spent with me gushing about how amazing the night had been. "I can't believe you never told me you know those guys!" To be honest, I was upset that Jordyn hadn't told me sooner, we are sisters afterall and I thought we were close.

"Please don't tell Mom and Jack," I heard my sister ask, almost begging. "You can tell them about all the fun we had, I just don't want them to know about my friends. You know how Jack feels about the WWE."

I sighed at her, "Yeah, I won't tell them."

We soon arrived at our mom and stepdad's house. Mom had stayed up to talk about our night. I told her all about the fun we had, leaving the part about meeting everyone out. Jordyn gave us a surprise when she told our mom she was going into town to 'see a friend' for a bit and not to stay up because she'd be back late.

***A/N: My first ever story. Please be gentle when telling me it sucks. I know Dean wasn't really involved yet, but I have a plan for that in the next chapter... ***


	2. Chapter 2

*** A/N: I own nothing but my characters and I probably won't follow too much on story lines and such. Also, in part one, some of that was truth. The Tamina ripping my sign and the chick taking Sasha's shirt, and Dean really did use my sister's hand to wipe off his face after she got his autograph for me... BEST LITTLE SISTER EVER! Oh and we did have to go into the backstage area for a bathroom with the way the arena was set up.***

Jordyn left her house and headed to the hotel. Her and Dolph were going to watch The Human Centipede. It was about an hour drive from her mom's house to the hotel he was staying at. Most of the others had gone on to the next town. Jordyn had reassured Dolph it was only a few hours drive so he was leaving early the next morning.

Jordyn walked straight past the front desk and took the elevator to his room. He was waiting for her to arrive and already had the DVD set up and ready to play. She hadn't changed after the show and was still wearing her Unstable muscle shirt and a pair of skinny jeans and her converse. He grabbed a pair of shorts and one of his tees from his bag and threw them to her. After changing into his clothes, Jordyn climbed into bed with him and cuddled into his side.

"Thank you for tonight," she smiled up at him.

He wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed her. "It was no problem really. Nice sign by the way," he chuckled.

She poked his cheek, "It was all Charlotte's idea, I just told her who to make signs for."

"Well I'm glad that your best friend was one of them," he smirked.

"Well of course we made one for Bex!" Jordyn joked. "Too bad Tamina ruined it," she pouted.

Dolph kissed her again, rolling so he was hovering above her.

"I'm still not going to have sex with you," she told him, pushing him back slightly. "Kissing is fine, I actually quite enjoy it, but I'm holding out for Dean."

"Except, you actually have to talk to the man in order for that to happen." Dolph lied back on his side of the bed and pulled her to him, resuming their cuddling. He pressed play to begin the movie. As it was beginning, he asked her when she would be returning to Vegas.

"I fly out Monday morning to Denver. I will be at Raw with Bex, then I flying the rest of the way home to my boys Tuesday. I really miss them."

"They miss you too. This is the longest you have been away from them. Who is dog sitting?"

"They are staying at Brandon's house. Now hush before I make you and Zack go ass to mouth," she sassed.

"I never go ass to mouth," he retorted as he kissed her forehead and watched the movie.

When the movie was finally over, she leaned up and kissed him. "Okay Stud, it's time for me to go back to my mom's house. I will text you tomorrow. Love ya," Jordyn slipped on her Chucks and darted out the door, not bothering to change back to her clothes, she would get them back from him Monday at Raw. She made it to her mom's, sent Dolph a quick text to let him know she had made it home and went straight to bed in the guest room she was using.

~The Next Morning (Sunday)~

Jordyn woke to the smell of bacon cooking. Grabbing her phone she seen that it was 7:30am. She rolled out of bed, threw her long black hair into a messy bun, and joined her family in the kitchen. Charlotte looked at Jordyn with a smirk. "Late night?"

"Yup, ready for a lazy day before I head back to Vegas."

The family spent the day watching football like they had every Sunday before Jordyn left. After watching the Cardinals vs Browns, Jordyn went to her room to pack so she would be ready for her early flight out. As she was packing, Charlotte came in her room and sat on the corner of her bed next to her empty suitcase.

"Do you really have to leave in the morning?"

"Yea Kid. I gotta get back to my boys," Jordyn told her. "You know, you can always talk mom or dad into letting you come see me."

Charlotte noticed that Jordyn's Unstable shirt was missing. "Where is your Dean Ambrose shirt?"

"It's in my purse in the car," Jordyn lied.

"And where did this Dolph Ziggler shirt come from? You didn't have it when you got here and you didn't buy it last night," Charlotte kept questioning.

"I had it in my bag. You must not have noticed it," the older girl lied again.

Charlotte decided to drop it. Reaching over, she grabbed "Gemma," the stuffed leopard that her 22 year old sister still slept with. "I really miss you, ya know? Thank you for taking me with you last night. I really needed Sissy Time."

"Of course! Glad you had a good night. And I will have to see about bringing you to another show over the summer when you can come spend some time with me," Jordyn ended the conversation, going to shower. Jordyn went to bed early that night, her flight out the next morning was at 8am so they had to leave the house by 6 to get there early enough for her to get though security.

~Monday~

Jordyn landed in Denver and had gone to the hotel to drop off her bags. Since the WWE stars were flying to Europe after Tuesday's show, she was just rooming with Roman for the night instead of paying for her own room.

Roman met her in the hotel lobby and gave her a key card and told her he was going to work out and he'd be back in a few hours. She showered and got ready for the show that night. She decided on a white wife beater and light blue skinny jeans with her leather jacket and converse. She was planning on meeting Dean. And this time, she wouldn't back out.

Dolph was in the locker room getting his gear out for the night when he pulled out an Unstable shirt. He had thrown it in his bag to give back to Jordyn, knowing that she would want it. Setting it to the side, he went back to grabbing his stuff out of the bag.

"What's this?" R Truth asked grabbing the shirt. "A Dean Ambrose shirt?"

"It's not mine."

"Sure it isn't," this came from Wade Barrett.

"It really isn't. Does it look like it would fit me?" he shot back.

"Well if it ain't yours, why do you have it?"

When Jordyn and Roman arrived at the arena, she went with him to the mens locker room. She walked in and straight to Dolph, ignoring all the other guys looking at her.

"Hey babe, can I get my clothes back?" She asked sweetly.

Dolph tossed her the shirt the guys had just been giving him shit about and dug in his bag for her jeans. Dolph kissed Jordyn before she left.

"That gentlemen, is why I had it."

Roman let out a soft growl, even knowing that Jordyn and Dolph were just friends. Jordyn was supposed to be with Dean not Dolph. She really needed to quit avoiding meeting him. They lived in the same house now.

Jordyn made it back to the Diva's locker room and threw her clothes in her purse. She greeted her friends and politely said "Hi" to Summer Rae, Brie Bella, and Alicia Fox. It wasn't that she didn't like them, they just weren't really friends. The only divas she really didn't like at all were Nikki Bella and Renee Young, but Nikki was out on injury so Jordyn wouldn't see her for a while and she would just have to avoid Renee tonight.

"Hey Bex?" Jordyn had a HUGE favor to ask of her best friend.

"Yea? What's up girly?"

"Can you help me avoid Dean? I seen him in the guys' locker room and I'm still not ready to meet him."

"I don' agree wit' this, but since we are best friends, yes I will."

As the show started, the girls hung out in the locker room until it was time for the Divas Fatal Four Way to determine the new number 1 contender for Charlotte's title. All the girls knew Paige was going to be the winner.

After watching the amazing match, Charlotte had a quick backstage interview before the three could leave. They went back to the hotel and had a girls' night. They were joined by Natalya at the hotel. It was 6am when Jordyn finally went back to Roman's room after having spent the night in Becky and Charlotte's room. She quickly grabbed her bags and got a cab to the airport.

She had gotten through security and decided to check her phone. She hadn't checked it since before going to the arena last night. She had a few texts from Roman and Dolph. She read Roman's first.

R: You can't hide from him forever.

R: He will go to his house eventually.

R: You win this time.

When she read the one about him going to his house eventually, she realized that her dogs still hadn't met him. She quickly texted Roman back.

J: Could you let me know before he comes home so I can have the boys ready and they don't attack him? You know how they are about 'their house'

After that she read the message from Dolph.

D: Hey baby. Miss you. I could really use a massage ;)

She shook her head and laughed. Most people thought her and Dolph were dating, but that's just how they acted towards each other. They were just friends.

~Two weeks later~

*Jordyn's POV*

I got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around myself. I walked down the stairs, letting my dogs in before going to the living room. I plugged in my iPod and turned on the stereo system. Lost in my own world, dancing around in just my towel, I didn't hear the door open. I had been alone in this house since I moved in and I definitely wasn't complaining. I heard all three of my large male pit bulls snarling. "What the hell?!" I yelled, my dogs were usually quiet.

As I turned around to see what had the dogs all riled up, and seen the man I had avoided meeting. "Oh. Um... Hi?" I greeted awkwardly, "Monster! Trager! Ziggy! Here!" I called off the dogs. "Sorry about them. They are really friendly, just super protective of me. Ro was supposed to let me know when you would get here so I could have them ready for you and this wouldn't happen. He did tell you about them right?! He was supposed to before I moved in," I rambled.

"It's fine. I knew they were here," came his sexy voice.

 _Holy shit!_ I thought to myself. "Well, I'm Jordyn. Nice to finally meet you."

"Dean." With that, he walked up the stairs leaving me a shaking, embarassed mess.

I looked down and realized I was still just in my towel and ran upstairs to my room to put some clothes on. I threw on my Unstable sweats and Dolph's shirt that I still had and went to grab my iPod from the living room. As I was entering the living room, I seen Dean in the kitchen. I grabbed my phone from the sofa where I had tossed it this morning when I got home from work. I seen that it was 9am and texted Roman.

J: Thanks asshole ;)

R: What did I do this time?

J: Dean... The boys almost killed him

R: Haha he could take em. Btw Dean's home. ;)

R: Didn't want you to run away again...

J: I was in just a towel. He already thinks I'm an idiot. :'(

R: Nah. Crazy maybe.

J: It runs in the family.

*Third Person POV*

Jordyn tossed her phone on the sofa next to her. Dean was sat at the island that separated the kitchen and living room, facing the living room, he seen her sitting there. He noticed she had on Unstable sweats. _Oh great, I live with a fucking fan girl._ He couldn't help but think. He proceeded to take her in. She was short, just a little over 5 foot, she had a piercing on each side of her lower lip, a bull ring in her nose and he could see a tattoo on her arm. Her hair was just passed the middle of her back.

She stood up and walked to the stairs, "well I'm heading to bed now. Boys, bed. See ya." The dogs followed her upstairs and into her room.

Dean looked at the clock to see it was 9:30am. He liked that she wasn't wanting to hang out with him. The last thing he wanted was some chick thinking they were friends just because she lived with him. He felt like he had seen her before though, he just wasn't sure where.


	3. Chapter 3

Jordyn woke a few hours later. She got up and changed into a pair of legging and a sports bra. After letting the dogs out, she grabbed her water bottle and her iPod, going to the gym in the basement for a workout.

Dean was in the corner lifting weights when she entered. He watched her walk in the door and instantly turned to leave.

"You can be in here ya know," he had told Roman to let 'his friend' know the only room that was off limits was his bedroom.

"I don't want to bother you," she replied softly.

Dean nodded, "its fine."

Jordyn hopped into the wrestling ring he had in there and began to stretch out before dancing to the song that was playing on her iPod. This wasn't her original plan, but it would do. She lost herself in the sound of the music and didn't notice when he had stopped lifting weights and was just watching her move and contort her body.

"You know that's a WRESTLING ring right?" Jordyn heard.

"Yup," was her only response as she paused her iPod, seeing if he wanted something.

"You know any moves?" he pressed.

"A few. Want a match?" she joked.

Dean jumped in the ring and grabbed the iPod from her, setting it in the corner. He walked up to her and nodded. They locked up and Dean easily got the upper hand. He was going to be taking it easy on the girl, or so he thought. He got her in a headlock and she elbowed his ribs a couple times before he released her. She ran the ropes, hitting him with a clothesline and knocking him off his feet. She jumped off the second rope and hit a moonsault. They both got to their feet and locked up again. This time, he kneed her in the abdomen and she dropped to her knees, clutching her stomach. He pulled her to her feet and whipped her to the corner, following her and stopping just before he ran into her. He noticed just how close they were. He could feel her heavy breath on his bare chest.

He pushed off the ropes and away from her, "Not too bad Little Girl."

Jordyn just dropped down and rolled out of the ring, taking her iPod with her. She went up the stairs to her room. Her heart was still racing; had that really just happened? She pushed all thoughts of Dean from her mind. She needed to remind herself of who she was and stop thinking that her fantasy could come true.

She dressed in a white shirt that had 'FUCK LOVE' written in red and a "bloody" handprint that was torn to bare her toned stomach, a short red plaid skirt that stopped just below her ass, thigh high fishnet stockings, combat boots and finishing off with a black leather studded collar that had a tag that said "bitch" on it. She was going to get what she needed, a reality check. With one last look in the mirror, she bounded down the stairs and grabbed the keys to her black Chevy Avalanche.

Dean watched his roommate walk out the door before texting Roman.

D: Thanks for telling me I was letting a ring rat move into my house

R: She's a fan yea but she's not that bad

D: She better not be

He knew she wasn't bad, he was just lashing out over what had happened. He didn't know how to explain what that was.

Jordyn entered the underground club and instantly walked over to a tall, muscular, blonde man. She greeted him with a smile as they went to the dance floor and she ran her hands over his chest.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked her

"I need you."

The man grabbed her around the neck, choking her slightly. "Need this?" he questioned.

Jordyn gasped out a "yes."

He grabbed a fist full of her hair and yanked her head back before placing and overly sloppy kiss on her mouth. She just went along with it, still grinding her body against him. He broke away from her and pulled her over to a table.

"Stay here. I'll be back," he told her, walking over towards a blonde chick.

Jordyn shook her head and went to get a drink. She could have a couple and still be able to drive. She just had to pace herself and drink water in between. She got to the bar and ordered a Cherry Octopus, Kracken rum and cherry pepsi. She had gone back to the table with her drink and resumed 'waiting' when a decently attractive man approached.

"Hey Beautiful, I'm Julian."

"Jordyn," she nodded in greeting.

"Dance with me?"

She set her drink down and he pulled her to the dance floor. They began dancing to the upbeat song that was playing. She glanced over at the table and seen that her 'friend' still hadn't returned before turning her back to Julian and grinding her ass on him. She closed her eyes and let the beat of the music flow through her body.

"I thought I told you to stay at the table," an angry voice said right before she felt 'His' hand across her cheek.

It was around 2am when Jordyn returned home. Dean was sitting in the living room when she walked in and slowly sat on the couch, not looking at him. He noticed the bruise on her face from where she had been slapped.

"What happened to you?" Dean asked her.

"Nothing. Shouldn't you be sleeping?" she shot back.

"Nah, I don't sleep much," he shrugged. "That looks painful."

"It's nothing. I'm going upstairs," she rushed to let her dogs in and went up to her room.

Dean just watched her go. There was something about this girl. He decided to text Roman about her.

D: So this chick is your friend right?

R: Dude. It's 2 in the morning. Why are you texting me?

D: You're up are you not? So answer the question.

R: Yea she's a friend. Why?

D: How come I've never met her?

R: She avoided it. When we were in Montana, you kinda met her. We signed the sign she had. Her sister is the little girl you wiped your sweat on. She was supposed to meet you that night but something came up. Then in Denver, she was the chick that came in with me and got the shirt from Ziggler.

D: I knew I'd seen her before. So I live with Ziggler's girl?

R: They aren't together. Just good friends. She's also friends with Zack and the divas and she knows a few other guys.

D: What does she do for a living?

R: She's a... Dancer. Why are you asking me and not her?

D: A dancer? So a stripper?

R: More or less. She does that and a few other things.

D: Like what? She came home a little bit ago with a bruise on her face...

Roman didn't answer Dean, instead he texted Jordyn

R: Did that bastard hit you again?!

J: I deserved it. I didn't listen.

R: When will you realize that you are not a dog? A man should never lay a hand on you!

J: ... Just let it go Ro

With that, Jordyn turned off her phone. She was kinda irritated that Dean had told Roman about the bruise. It really wasn't a big deal.

~Next morning~

Jordyn woke at 11 and threw on a pair of booty shorts that said "Baby Girl" on the ass and a plain black tank top. She let her dogs out and went upstairs to get her stuff together. She carried a duffle bag down the stairs and dropped it near the front door before heading to the kitchen. Dean was grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator when Jordyn entered. She walked to the back door and whistled for the dogs.

"So I know we aren't friends or anything, but I'm taking the dogs out if you want to join us. There is a trail I take them to where nobody else really goes so I don't have to leash them and they can run with me." Jordyn offered, seeing Dean in a pair of shorts and running shoes.

"Sure. I was going to go for a run anyway," he accepted her invitation.

Jordyn grabbed her own bottle of water from the fridge and headed to the door. She grabbed her bag and threw it in the back of the Avalanche. Dean looked at her curiously. She didn't say a word, but opened the back door and let the three dogs in. Dean silently got into the passenger seat and waited to see what would happen. Jordyn hopped in and began to drive to the desert.

"So what's in the bag?" Dean let the curiousity get the best of him.

"Just some stuff," Jordyn responded vaguely. "Hand me the protien bar?" she pointed to the glove box.

Dean did as she asked and settled in for the drive. He glanced at the bruise on the girl's face. He wondered what exactly happened, but knew she wouldn't tell him. Why should she? They weren't friends, or anything really.

"So if we are going to be living in the same house, tell me a little about yourself?" he decided to ask.

"What do you want to know?" she glanced at the attractive man.

"Anything."

"Well, I was born and raised in Montana, I moved to Vegas shortly after I turned 21. I am one of my dad's 6 children, my mom only has 3 of us, me and my 2 sisters. I have 2 older brothers, an older sister, a younger sister, and a younger brother. My oldest brother is 34 and my youngest is 6. I have never been really close to my dad, I have a bad history with my older brothers, my little sister is really important to me."

"So, your little sister is the one I wiped sweat on, right?"

"Charlotte, you and Baby Flair made her life that night. How did you know?"

"Roman told me."

"Ah. Good old Roman."

"Tell me more."

"I'm currently 22. So I've been living in Vegas for about a year. It was here that I met Dolph. He is one of my best friends. He is the one that gave me Ziggy, the brindle one. Monster, the black one, was my first pit. I've had him since I was 20, got him when he was just a pup and he will be 3 next month. Trager came when I was in Montana and he came from a fighting bust. He was just a puppy and is named after my favorite TV show character."

"So that was family and the dogs. Now tell me about YOU."

"How is that fair? I have to tell you all about me, but you don't have to share anything about yourself?"

"You can Google me. I can't just Google you."

"Touche. Um... I have been a wrestling fan since I was 6 or 7. I spent a lot of time in bowling alleys with my mom and was always in the bar with the bartenders watching what has become the WWE. I have had my share of ups and downs in life. I was an addict for a while and now I'm a recovering addict. I still drink, but no more drugs. That was one of the biggest things I left behind when moving here. I was in a bad place in life and ended up pregnant, but made the choice to get an abortion. It was the hardest decision I have ever made."

Jordyn pulled into a parking lot and got out of the Avalanche and let the dogs out. They ran and started sniffing around while she got her bag from the back and went and sat on a bench at the head of the trail. She set the bag on the ground and took her running shoes off which confused Dean as he watched her from where he remained after getting out of the vehicle.

Jordyn reached in the bag and grabbed out her elbow pads and put them on, followed by knee pads. She pulled out wrist guards and set them next to her as well as a mouth guard and helmet. Dean made his way to where she was and sat next to her stuff.

"What's with all the gear," he finally asked her.

"Safety is sexy."

*** The safety thing will make sense in the next chapter. Sorry it's taken so long, started a new job and have been working a ton lately.***


	4. Chapter 4

Jordyn finally reached in her bag and pulled out a pair of roller skates. All her gear made sense. She finished gearing up as Dean looked on. When she was done, she stood up and whistled at the dogs. She pressed play on her 'Skate Time' playlist and kicked off, not waiting for Dean. He watched her go for a second before beginning to jog. They were mostly silent aside from the occasional call to a dog that strayed too far. It was a nice time for the both of them. After a few miles Jordyn slowed her pace and allowed Dean to catch up to her. She paused her music and glanced at where they were.

"Ready to head back?" she asked.

"Whenever you are."

"Alright. Boys!"

She turned and spent part of the skate back fooling around. Dean watched her as she was laughing to herself. There was something about her that drew him in.

"Hey Jordyn?"

"Yes?"

"Would you want to go on the road with me for a few days?"

"What about the dogs? And I can't afford to miss work, let alone travel..."

"I make enough for you to come with me. And it's not like you actually have to pay to live in my house, I like having someone there when I'm gone to take care of it."

"And my boys?" she pressed. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go.

"They can come too. We will have to fly to Charlotte, then we can just rent an SUV and drive to the rest of the shows then we will have to fly back home." He wasn't even sure why he was asking her to come with him.

"And hotels?" she was being logical

"There are hotels that allow dogs."

"Yeah, until you say I have 3 full grown, male pit bulls."

"So we will pay extra and convince them the boys are fine."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You aren't asking, I'm offering. You know you miss the girls and Roman and even Ziggler."

"I do miss them... Let me think about it?"

"You have until later tonight. I have to leave in the morning."

Jordyn skated off, thinking about going with Dean to Raw and the next few house shows. She did miss her friends with the WWE. But could she really miss that much work? And did she really want to feel indebted to Dean. He was already letting her live in his house for little money compared to what it was worth, especially with her having the pit bulls. Not that he needed the money from her.

She got back to the trail head and took off all her gear, packing everything back in her duffle. She tossed it in the back and waited for Dean, letting the dogs sniff around the area. She had one more question for Dean. That would decide their fate. She waited patiently, grabbing a water from the vehicle and taking a drink.

"Damn girl." Dean said as he made it back.

"Sorry. I skate hard sometimes. Helps keep the endurance up. So... I have a question about going with you."

"Okay...?"

"Can the boys go to the arenas with us? I will keep them on the leash and with me at all times..."

"I'll ask Hunter."

They went back to the house and parted ways, Dean going to call Hunter and Jordyn going to shower. She plugged her iPod into the port she kept in there. She sang along to some of the songs that played and she washed herself. When she finished with her shower, she was dancing around the bathroom in her towel, remembering that Dean was home.

"Jordyn?" Dean knocked on the door, not hearing the water running any longer.

"Yea?" Jordyn opened the bathroom door, still just in her towel.

Dean eyed her, "Hunter says its fine as long as they stay with one of us. The first time one gets loose, they have to leave."

"Alright. I guess this means I should go get us all ready."

Jordyn walked down the hall to her room and threw on a pair of black booty shorts and a black tank top. She began packing all the things she would need for the road; shorts, jeans, shirts, pajamas, bras and panties, skirts, converse. She threw Dolph's shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans into a backpack and walked to the bathroom to grab the stuff she needed from there. She put her hair brush, tooth brush, and makeup into the smaller bag. Going back to her room, she started gathering the dog's stuff. She decided she would make it easier and just buy food in Charlotte. She put three dishes, three "certified support companion" harnesses, and three leashed in her big bag.

Dean knocked on the door to Jordyn's room before walking in. He looked around at how she had decorated. She had a Motley Crue flag over the window instead of actual curtains, signed pictured of people were framed and hung on the wall, she had a mirror propped in the corner. The bedspread was simple black with random blankets; there was a Sons of Anarchy blacket and a soft, rainbow zebra one. On top sat a stuffed leopard.

She just looked up at him from where she had just finished packing. "Yes?"

"That didn't take you long."

"Not really?" Jordyn was confused by what was going on.

"Wanna go out tonight? Neither of us sleep much so we can go to a bar for a few hours then come here and grab the boys and the bags and head to the airport and sleep on the plane."

Jordyn nodded, "let me get changed and yea that sounds good. I hate flying."

Dean left the room and waited in the living room for her. He eyed her as she walked into the room in a pair of jeans, a shirt that said "I *heart* Dirty Rocker Boys", and her converse.

"You look different," he commented.

"Yeah, I'm not a whore all the time," she joked back.

"You said it," Dean teased.

The pair walked out to Dean's truck and headed to a lowkey bar for some drinks. Jordyn took Dean in while they sat there drinking. He was facing the bar wearing a pair of dark jeans, a black beater, and his boots. She turned on her stool towards him.

"Can I ask you a few questions?"

"That's one, two more."

"Did you tell anyone that I'm coming with you?"

"Aside from Hunter, no. Next."

"Why did you invite me?"

"I honestly don't have a clue."

Jordyn turned back to the bar and grabbed her beer bottle off the bar and drank the rest before hopping off the stool and heading towards the dance floor. She was a little tipsy, having had a few beers by this point. Losing herself in the beat of the music, Jordyn didn't notice the guy staring at her. She felt hands grab her hips roughly.

"Go away." She wasn't in the mood for people.

"Come on baby. I've seen you before. You like the attention."

"No, please leave."

The guy was persistant so Jordyn pushed him away and left the bar, going outside and waiting for Dean. He had watched her leave, so he finished the rest of the beer he was drinking and went out. He noticed her by his truck.

"Ready to head to the airport?"

"Yup. Let's go get the stuff."

They went back to the house and got the dogs loaded into the truck along with the bags and headed to the airport. When they got there, they unloaded the dogs and gabbed their bags. Dean had his bags and the leash for Trager and Jordyn had her bags and the other two.

"You don't have to walk him. I can get it." Jordyn offered. She didn't want to feel helpless.

"It's fine. He's a good dog."

They walked in the airport and passed all the people to a gate that nobody else was at. Jordyn was confused but assumed they were early. They didn't have to go though security since they were on the TSA prechecked list. Dean walked up to the lady that was standing near the podium to enter the gates and after talking to her for a second, he waved Jordyn over and lead her through the tunnel to the plane they would fly to Charlotte, NC on. Once they got to the plane, Jordyn realized that it didn't matter when they arrived because they were flying on a private jet. That's why they didn't have to kennel her dogs.

"Hunter let us use it. When I asked about the dogs, he said we can use it to get to Charlotte since they aren't using it. He didn't want the boys to be put beneath the plane."

"That's sweet of him. I'll thank him if I get to meet him."

They got settled in and took off for Charlotte. The dogs curled up on the floor and went to sleep and Jordyn snuggled into herself with her leopard in her lap. Dean sat towards the back, alone. They were all content in their places.

About an hour later, Jordyn woke up to see Monster sleeping with his head in Dean's lap. Jordyn snapped a quick picture on her phone before playing music. She began softly singing along with Stand Up And Fight by She Pulled The Trigger.

"What is that?" Dean asked, hearing her singing.

"An amazing song by an amazing band?" She jokingly asked.

He walked over and looked at her phone.

"Never heard of them."

"They are a young band, found them on Twitter."

"Ah."

Now shy, Jordyn quit singing and looked out the window. Ziggy came over to her and whined softly. She reached out and petted him. Dean sat next to her and gently pulled out one of her earbuds. She looked over at him.

"Why didn't you tell me you're a stripper?"

"You never asked? And its not something I like to talk about."

Jordyn put her earbuds back in and went back to listening to music and ignoring Dean. The plane landed a couple hours later and Jordyn grabbed her stuff and all three dogs while Dean went and got a rental car for them to use until after Thanksgiving. The group went to a crappy motel near the arena to get a room for the night. Dean was going to get the rooms while Jordyn waited outside with the dogs.

"Want the bad news? Or the worse news?"

"Oh boy."

"Bad news: they only have one available room and this is the only motel left that allows animals. Worse news: there is only one bed."

"You took it?"

"Yea. We can make it work."

"Yep. Want to run to the store with me? Or nah?"

"Sure. I need to grab a few things."

They went to a nearby Walmart. Jordyn grabbed three dog beds for the boys and a big bag of dog food. This would last them a few days. As she finished getting that, she followed Dean to the food section and they grabbed a couple snack type foods. As they were walking by the home section, Jordyn grabbed a plush blanket and threw it in the cart Dean was pushing. They walked around a little more and grabbed a few more things.

When they were checking out, Dean just threw everything on the conveyor belt while Jordyn was trying to separate it.

"Stop." Dean commanded.

Jordyn instantly stopped what she was doing. Dean looked at her curiously.

"I got it." He told her pulling out his credit card and waiting for the cashier to finish ringing up their items.

She looked at the man before her. "You don't have to."

"I know."

Jordyn put all the bags and stuff in the cart and waited for Dean to lead her out. They put all the bags in the SUV they had. Jordyn pushed the cart to the return area and went to the passenger side of the vehicle. They went back to the motel and unloaded their bags and the stuff from the store.

Jordyn threw the three dog beds on the floor and each dog instantly went to one and lied down. She then grabbed a pair of sweats and a big tee shirt from her bag and went to the bathroom to change. When she returned, Dean was lying on the bed in a pair of shorts and no shirt. She grabbed the blanket he had bought. She was about to throw it on the floor when he stopped her.

"We can share the bed tonight. We aren't friends, but we don't hate each other and I would feel like a dick if you slept on the floor."

"I don't mind sleeping on the floor."

"Get your ass in this bed," he jokingly commanded.

Jordyn looked at him for a second before getting into the bed. She made sure to be as close to her edge as possible and take up as little room as she could. Dean studied the girl. He wasn't quite sure how to handle her just yet.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Jordyn woke up cuddled next to Dean. He had his arms around her and her head on his chest. She slowly crept out from his arms and went to grab stuff out of her bag to get ready for the day. She decided she would shower after the gym so she threw on a pair of black basketball shorts and a pink tank top that said "I GOT THIS" and her running shoes. She was still deciding if she wanted to wake Dean up when she heard him groan and looked at the bed to see him stretching.

"Morning Sunshine."

Dean just groaned again in response.

"I'm going to let the boys out then I was thinking about going to the gym. Want to join me?" she offered.

"Yea. Let me change while the dogs go out."

Jordyn kissed at the dogs and put leashes on all three. They walked around the back of the motel so the dogs could find a place to do their business. After picking it up and throwing it in a dumpster, they went back into the motel room. Dean was ready to leave so they put the dogs in the SUV and went to a nearby gym that was reserved for the WWE superstars.

When they got there, there were a few others already working out. Jordyn seen Becky sitting off to the side of the room by herself and casually strolled over to her.

"Fancy meeting you here."

Becky looked up at her, "'ow the 'ell did you get 'ere?! Wha' are you doing 'ere?!"

"Plane and SUV and I'm about to get a workout in before I get on with my day. Why else would I come to a gym?"

"Are you 'ere for RAW tonight? 'ow long are you 'ere?"

"I will be around, probably backstage. And I'm not sure how long I will be with you guys. Depends on the dogs."

"Well I am BEXcited to 'ave you 'ere," Becky laughed

Jordyn and Becky got on with their workouts. The gym had set up a makeshift ring for their use. The girls decided to mess around some since it was empty. After being on the recieving end of a Bexplex and tapping to a Dis-ARM-Her, Jordyn wanted to try something she had seen in a match from an indy promotion and she knew just who to ask about it.

"Hey Dean?" Jordyn shyly approached him.

"Yea?"

"I was wondering... I wanna try something and I want to know if you'll help me?"

"Possibly."

Jordyn explained to Dean what she wanted to do and showed him the video. He agreed to help her and they went off by themselves to talk about how they would accomplish this.

"Jordyn?" Bex called to her a little later.

"Yea?" Jordyn and Dean had decided where they would start with working the next day and were just about to leave for the motel.

"Are you 'anging out at the show tonight?"

"Yea. I planned on it. You and Dean are the only two that know I'm here. Well and the other people that were here that don't know me. I was going to surprise Dolph."

"Oh. Well I 'ave a surprise for you!"

"Should I be scared?"

Becky winked and walked away. Jordyn went out to the SUV and hopped in. Dean drove them back to the motel so they could change and head to the arena. Jordyn ran to the shower as soon as they got to the motel. Dean chuckled and walked the dogs for her. She got changed into a Motley Crue shirt that was torn to bare her toned stomach and a short leather skirt. She had on thigh high fishnets and her combat boots.

Dean walked into the bathroom to shower. She decided to use the mirror in the other room to do her make up. She did her eyes dark and put on dark purple lipstick. When she finished, she made sure she had all the important stuff with her; her phone, her ID, money. When Dean finished, they headed to the arena.

Jordyn followed Dean to the mens lockerroom and followed him inside.

"Honey! I'm home!" She shouted jumping on Dolph.

Dolph laughed and held her tight. "My baby! You came back for me!"

Jordyn kissed Dolph and got down from his arms. She noticed the glare Dean shot her but ignored it. She turned to greet Roman and Zack.

"Hey boys," she smiled, hugging them both.

"What do I have to do to get a greeting like Dolph?" Zack joked.

Jordyn softly kissed Zack's cheek. "Just gotta ask baby," she winked.

"Well, I will see you boys later. Dean just let me know when you are ready to leave. I have the keys. I'm going to get the 'stuff' from the car."

Jordyn left the lockerroom and Dean followed behind.

"I forgot something. We have our own room since the dogs got to come. It's just down from here." Dean pointed down a side hallway.

"Alright. I will be there in just a few." Jordyn glanced at Dean and shyly kissed his cheek. "Thanks."

After attaching the dog's leashes to their harnesses, Jordyn walked with them into the arena.

A security guard approached her, "Authorized access only Miss. You can't be back here."

"I'm actually authorized, I just haven't picked up my pass yet."

"Jordyn!" Sasha yelled from behind the guard. "I didn't know you were going to be here!"

"See." Jordyn walked over to Sasha with a little extra sway in her hips for the guard's entertainment.

"Hey girl!" She greeted Sasha with a hug.

"You are coming out with us tonight right?!" Sasha asked, reaching down to pet the dogs.

"I can be. I have to drop the dogs and Dean off before I do that though."

"Dean?" Sasha gave Jordyn a questioning look. "The same Dean you have been avoiding?"

"Yea. He's the one that brought me here."

"Oh. Well he can come too, I gotta go. I will text you where we are going?"

"Sounds good." Jordyn headed to drop the dogs off in the room with Dean.

When she got to the room, she seen that he was currently getting ready for his match against Dolph. She didn't want to bother him so she decided to go to catering. The dogs walked along next to her, being complete gentlemen.

Soon, she arrived at catering and sat at a table and commanded the dogs lie at her feet. They did as told and she pulled out her phone and checked her Twitter. There were a few notifications of random people following her she checked them out and followed one back before someone sat at the table across from her. She didn't look up, but she did lock her phone.

"Does he know?" a deep voice asked.

"Not unless you told him."

"I didn't. You won't either."

"Didn't plan on it Sir."

"Of course you didn't."

The man slid a piece of paper and her WWE pass to her before kissing her head and leaving. She glanced at the paper and seen that it was a list of hotels for the next towns with room numbers written on it. She was confused until she seen the note at the bottom: "These are your rooms for the rest of the tour. Just give my name at check in." She folded the paper and went back to the locker room.

Dean was sitting on the couch watching the first matches of the show. Jordyn didn't say anything to him as she unleashed the dogs and placed the paper in her purse. She then plopped down onto the couch in the opposite corner from him. Dean glanced at her, curious about what she put in her bag since she was wearing her pass.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, it was broken by a knock on the door. A stagehand was there to tell Dean his match was soon and he needed to head to the curtain.

"Would you like to come to the curtain with me? Or are you guys going to stay here?"

"I think we are going to stay here."

"Alright. When my match is over, we can head out."

"Sounds good."

Dean left to go to his match. Jordyn and the dogs watched on the tv in the lockerroom. She sent a quick text to Hunter.

"Thanks for letting me bring the dogs. I promise I will keep them out of the way."

"No problem Babygirl. I know they are good boys"

Jordyn knew Dean was going to win, but she was still freaking out watching the match. This was Dean vs. Dolph for goodness sake. She loved them both, just in different ways. Dolph was her best friend and Dean was her celebrity crush. She had no clue how she managed to not freak out every time Dean was around.

"Hey." Dean greeted as he entered the room.

"A bunch of us are going out tonight, you are welcome to join us." Jordyn offered.

"Sounds good. We can head to the motel now and you can get ready."

Jordyn just nodded and grabbed her bag. She leashed the dogs and headed to the car. She loaded the dogs into the back and silently sat in the passengers seat. She was looking forward to going out and letting loose. When they got back to the motel, she changed into a black tank top that said "Love Sucks Get High," and some black skinny jeans. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun with a braided crown.

Sasha had sent the name of the club they were all going to. Dean again drove. Jordyn was practically drooling over his usual black wife beater and jeans. When they got there, Jordyn went over to where the divas were sitting and greeted them all, even Renee. Becky instantly handed Jordyn a new WWE pass. This one said "WWE employee" instead of her old one that was a basic backstage pass. Jordyn glanced at the pass then back at Becky.

"Welcome to the WWE. You are the newest Diva."

Jordyn was speechless.

"Hunter was at the gym today and seen you work. He's also seen videos of you from other times. When you were training with Ryan and from Chaotic when you were working with Dijak and Fury and Sasha."

Jordyn jumped up and hugged Becky. "I can't believe this!"

"Tonight, we celebrate. Tomorrow, you meet with the bosses then work your ass off and show the world what you are made of."

Jordyn and Becky went to the bar to buy a round of celebration shots and Jordyn got herself a drink. Jordyn looked around and seen a few people she knew. After their shots, she would have to go say hi to some of the superstars. The girls all took their shots and welcomed Jordyn to the Divas.

Jordyn sauntered over to Dolph. "Hey baby."

"Hey my love" he greeted her, wrappng an arm around her waist.

She nodded towards the dancefloor and he smiled his agreement to her. They walked over and started dancing to the upbeat pop song that was playing. After a few songs, Becky came over and handed Jordyn another drink and started dancing with her.

"What's with 'im?" Becky nodded at Dean who was sitting at a table with a pissed off look on his face.

Jordyn shrugged. "No clue."

When the song finished, Jordyn got another drink and walked over to where Dean was sat. "Hey?" she greeted shyly.

Dean just nodded in response.

"Mind if I sit?"

"Do what you want."

She sat across the table from him. "Look, I know we aren't friends, but what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. And I would call us friends. We haven't known each other long, but I feel like... We're friends."

"How much have you had to drink? Can you drive?"

"It's your celebration. I've only had a couple beers. Drink up Princess."

Jordyn grabbed Dean and pulled him up and over to the dancefloor.

"I don't dance Princess."

*Why does he keep calling me Princess? Not that I really mind... I actually kinda like it.*

"In case you forgot, I do. Just let it happen."

Just then, Here by Alessia Cara started playing and Jordyn started grinding on Dean. He slowly put his hands on her hips. She turned her head and smiled up at him. When the song was over, Dean looked at her as if asking what to do next. Jordyn just kept dancing on him.

Across the room, Renee was pissed that this new chick was moving in on Dean. He never danced with her when they went out. He usually sat with the guys and got drunk. Renee had always had a thing for Dean, but nothing ever came of it. He wasn't a one woman type of guy. After dancing to another song, Jordyn let Dean off the hook and went to get another drink. She was feeling buzzed and wanted to just let loose. While she was at the bar she seen Roman.

"Hey Ro!" she greeted excitedly.

"Hey Jo!" he mocked her with a smile.

"So how are things with Dean?"

Jordyn just blushed and smiled, looking to where Dean had gone, only to see Renee flirting with him. Her smile instantly dropped. Dean was eating it up.

Jordyn grabbed Dolph from where he was talking to some chick and pulled him to the dancefloor. He followed willingly. They danced to Make Up by R. City before Jordyn pulled him towards the exit. Dolph was sober enough to see that Jordyn was drunk and pissed off. He texted Roman and told him he was taking her to his hotel room and to let Dean know.


	6. Chapter 6

***KairiAnneYukari21: Thank you for the review! She really does!***

The next morning, Jordyn woke up in Dolph's bed alone. She went to his bag and grabbed a pair of shorts and his Motley Crue shirt. She called Becky and asked her to bring her back to her motel.

"Morning. Wha' are you doin' 'ere?" Becky asked.

"Crashed in Dolph's room for the night. Figured I'd let Dean have privacy in our room."

Becky looked at Jordyn curiously. "Why?"

"Him and Renee were getting cozy last night."

"Renee 'as been trying to get 'im for a while now. They are just friends. He doesn't like 'er like that."

Jordyn just shrugged. "Thanks for the ride Bex."

Jordyn walked into the room and found it empty. She checked her phone and had a few messages but none from Dean. She looked for a note or something of him letting her know where they had gone. Nothing. Jordyn decided to take a quick shower before she had to meet with Hunter and Stephanie.

After her shower, Dean and the dogs still weren't back. She brushed her hair and changed into black skinny jeans and a Seth Rollins "Buy In" shirt. This would work for the meeting. She slid on her boots before calling Dean.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Where are you?"

"Took the dogs for a run. We are just pulling in now. You have that meeting with the bosses and I have to go to the arena so as soon as you get out here we can leave."

Jordyn went outside and seen the SUV in the parking lot. She hopped in the passenger seat. They rode in silence to the arena. Once there, Jordyn leashed the dogs and walked to Hunter's office with them walking alongside her. When she got to the room, she knocked and was instantly granted permission to enter. She sat in the chair on her side of the desk and commanded the dogs to lie down.

"Hey Hunter. Hello Madam." Jordyn greeted her new bosses.

"Hey Babygirl," Hunter responded. "We've missed you."

Stephanie smiled at the young girl.

"So..." Jordyn shyly waited.

"Well since we both know what you are capable of, we won't worry about sending you to NXT. You've worked with enough trainers in the past. We were shocked when Ms. Lynch came to us about hiring you." Hunter got straight to the point.

"Alright. Just so you know, I never asked her to. I didn't even know she did until last night."

"We know. She told us. So your character... We want to include the boys if you think they can handle it. We want to keep you as this 'badass' type you naturally are." Stephanie told her

"Hunter, you of all people know I'm not very 'badass'" Jordyn laughed.

"That's not what we are talking about," he winked at her.

"Ha. So are we changing my name or nah?"

"That's up to you. You know the deal, no names we've used in the past."

"And my gear?"

"Black. And more black," Steph laughed.

"I'll see when I go to pick it up from the lovely, Jewls, huh?"

"Yep" was Steph's response with a smile.

"Entrance?" Jordyn's final question to go over now. The rest would be deliviered to her in her information packet tonight.

"We were thinking something similar to Dean's and Seth's but different."

"Alright. I will let you know if I think anything needs to be changed. When is my debut?"

"Dean's birthday."

Jordyn stood and hugged Stephanie, then walked over to Hunter and kissed his cheek before leaving.

The dogs followed her to the locker room and started playing as soon as she unhooked their leashes. She smiled to herself. This was really happening. She left the room to go to the men's locker room.

"Everyone decent?" She shouted before being let in.

"Why don't you go to the lady's room?" Wade Barrett asked her.

"Would you like me to leave?"

"Nah. I was just wondering."

"You guys are more entertaining. And when I worked PWG, Candice and I would just use the men's locker room since we were usually the only women."

"You worked PWG?"

"Yep," Jordyn popped the 'p,' "and Chaotic in New England, New Japan, and even had a stint in CZW."

"Wow. How did none of us know this?" Zack asked.

"Sasha knew about Chaotic. Becky knew about all of them. You guys just didn't ask?"

"How did you hang around and not get a job sooner?" came from The Miz.

"You were there when I first started training with Ryan."

"I thought that was just for fun though."

"It started that way. Then I met Joey. He asked if I would do a PWG show. From there I went back to NEPWA for a few months and did a couple Chaotic shows. I decided to do a tour with New Japan after I met Mike Bennett. That's where I met Bex. When I came back, I worked for CZW before going to stripping in Vegas and doing a few PWG shows. Now I'm here. All in a span of 3 years."

"Damn!" piped in Kane.

"Well now that my wrestling history is out there, anything else you guys want to know?" Jordyn joked.

"Actually... What is with you and Ziggler?" was asked by Tyler Breeze.

"Nothing. We are... friends."

"If that's what you have to tell yourself," commented Kevin Owens.

"Jealous Steen?"

"Of what? Him being with a whore that slept her way here and is now slumming with a has been?"

Jordyn stormed out of the locker room and ran straight into Dean, who was walking with Renee.

"Fuck!" She shouted before rushing to the locker room she shared with Dean and locking the door behind her.

The dogs looked up at her when she entered and Ziggy ran straight over to her and sat at her feet waiting to be petted. She laughed down at him. She scratched his ears then went and sat down. She grabbed her bag and pulled out her phone to call her sister.

"Hey Charlotte."

"Hey Seester!"

"How is everything?"

"Alright. Thanksgiving is soon. Are you staying in Vegas or are you coming home?!"

"I'm not sure yet kiddo."

"Oh... Well let me know."

"I will. I gotta run. See you soon."

After hearing her sister's voice, she had calmed down some. She unlocked the door.

Dean came in a little later with a packet in his hand.

"This is for you," he handed it to her.

"Hey Dean?"

"Yea?"

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

"Probably nothing."

"Want to come to Montana with me?"

"You don't have to invite me to your house. I can go to Vegas."

"I know I don't have to. I want to. It would be easier to just drive there. Together. I hate driving and I don't want to fly."

"Um. I guess that'd be alright. I can stay at a hotel in Billings."

"Or you can stay at my mom's house with us."

Dean laughed and gave in. Jordyn smiled at him. She didn't know why she was so comfortable with him. It was like they had known each other for years. He felt the same way.

They were driving to Montana for Thanksgiving. Jordyn told her family she was bringing a friend from Vegas, but she never said who. She also didn't tell them about her new job. As they were driving, she was looking over the packet Dean had given her days ago. Her character was very similar to Paige. Her ring gear was also very similar. She was going to have to talk to Hunter about this. She loved Paige, but she didn't want to be a mini-Paige. She did love her entrance song though. It would start out with someone saying "No justice, just us" then she and the dogs would enter when the guitar riff played. They would walk down the ramp and she would hand them off to a stage hand before she got in the ring. She wanted to see if they could work it out to get the dogs to walk off leash to a spot where they would wait til they were told to move.

"Hey Princess, which exit do I take?" Dean asked as they neared Billings.

"The truck exit. 455 I think. Then take a right at the light."

Dean did as Jordyn told him to.

"Get in the far lane and take a right. Then get in the opposite lane and drive til I tell you to turn again."

After following those directions, Jordyn told him where to turn again. They drove down the highway, getting closer to the house.

"You know there is no cell service up here right? Just wifi. So you can use iMessage and talk to people that have iPhones too. But no regular cell service."

"That actually sounds really nice. I'm honestly kinda nervous to meet your family. Is that weird?"

"It'll be fine. It's just my mom, my stepdad, my sister, and one of my stepbrothers. You might get to meet my dad and stepmom if we decide to go visit them while we are here."

"That's up to you Princess."

"Take the left two roads from here; the one across from the mailboxes. Then take a right just before the boat. After that just park next to the house at the top."

Dean parked and they got out. Jordyn opened the back to let the dogs out. They jumped out and ran to greet Jordyn's mom, Tonya. Jordyn looked to Dean before walking over and hugging her mom. Dean slowly followed.

"Mom, this is my friend Dean. Dean, this is my mom, Tonya."

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am." Dean stuck his hand out to shake Tonya's.

"You as well." Tonya shook Dean's outstretched hand.

The dogs took off running up the mountain and the group walked into the house where Jack and J.J. were.

"Jack. J.J., this is my friend Dean. Dean, Jack and his son Jack Junior aka J.J."

The men all shook hands.

"Did your mom tell you that you two will be sharing your room since J.J. and Charlotte will be here?"

"Nope. But that's fine."

Jordyn led Dean to their room. They dropped off their bags and went into the kitchen. Tonya was making dinner. Jordyn instantly started helping and Dean sat at the island. Jordyn grabbed him a beer from the fridge.

"You can go watch tv with the guys if you'd like." Jordyn told him.

Dean walked into the living room where the boys were sat. He nodded at the younger man. After a while, Jack struck up conversation with Dean.

"So, you're a friend of Jordyn's from Vegas? What do you do there? How did you meet?"

"Yes Sir. I'm a... performer." Dean remembered Jordyn mentioning that they guys in her family talked a lot of shit about professional wrestling, so Jordyn never told them that Dean was a wrestler.

"Is that how you met her?"

"In a way. She knows some of my friends and we basically met through them."

Jordyn brought the men in another beer each.

"Hey guys, mind if I steal Dean for a little bit? I'm going to pick up Charlotte and was going to take him with me."

Dean stood up and followed Jordyn to the door.

"Hang on a sec. I have to grab something," she told him, walking to her room. She returned with a rolled up poster.

"What's that?" Dean questioned.

"Just something for Charlotte."

They got in the car, this time, Jordyn drove.

Dean unrolled the poster and laughed, "I remember this."

"I figure she can have it since, well, I live in your house."

After a forty-five minute drive, Jordyn pulled into the driveway of a sigle story home. She told Dean to wait til she signalled for him.

"Hey guys!" Jordyn greeted her dad, James, and her stepmom, Melanie.

"Hi," was all she got from Melanie.

"Hey Kid, Charlotte is in her room."

Jordyn walked down the hall with the poster.

"Charlotte! I have a surprise for you!" Jordyn shouted.

Charlotte jumped on her older sister, "Seester!"

Jordyn gave Charlotte the rolled up poster. Charlotte looked at her and slowly unrolled it to see the sign she had made that Dean and Roman signed.

Charlotte looked at Jordyn, speechless. "I know you are friends with Roman so it's not a big deal about his autograph, but Dean's?!"

Jordyn didn't say anything as she led Charlotte out to the SUV they were still driving. Charlotte seen someone sitting in the passenger's seat. Jordyn waved to them.

"Charlotte, promise you will stay calm," Jordyn said as Dean got out of the vehicle.

Charlotte looked at Jordyn like she was crazy before looking and seeing who was walking towards them. Charlotte screamed.

"That - that is Dean Ambrose!"

"I said stay calm!" Jordyn jokingly yelled.

"But Dean Ambrose!"

"Hey," Dean greeted.

"Dean this is Charlotte, my sister. The one that you wiped sweat on and she wouldn't shut up about." Jordyn teased.

"What the fuck is Dean Ambrose doing at my house with my sister?!" Charlotte was still processing it all.

"Picking you up to have Thanksgiving dinner with us and your mom?" Dean jokingly asked.

"He's spending Thanksgiving with us?!"

"Yep. Couldn't send him to our house all alone."

"This is the 'friend' you moved in with?!"

"Roman's friend. But I couldn't tell you sooner since you didn't know I knew Rome."

Jordyn herded Charlotte and Dean to the vehicle and drove back to their mom's house. When they got to the house, Jordyn and Charlotte set the table and got all the food ready for dinner. Dean had tried to help, but was shooed into the living room where the men were.

After a nice meal, they sat around talking about random stuff. Jordyn was glad that her family was treating Dean nicely. He was the first of her wrestling friends she had ever brought home. It was nearing 10pm when Jordyn decided she was getting tired and was going to bed. Dean didn't want to be alone with her family and went along as well, agreeing that he was getting tired.


	7. Chapter 7

***** MakeYourBodyaCanvas: Thanks for the review! My name is actually Jordyn too. It makes it easier to write just pretending its my life haha.*****

Jordyn changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. Dean was just wearing a pair of shorts. They agreed to share a bed again as they had in the motel the week before. Jordyn slid onto her side of the bed, as close to the edge as possible once again. Dean got on the other side and lied on his back. He looked over at the woman next to him. He wasn't really one for sharing a bed, but he couldn't let her sleep on the floor in that motel, let alone in her family's home.

"Whatcha looking at?" Jordyn asked, feeling Dean's eyes on her.

"Nothing," Dean responded, not taking his eyes off of her.

"So I'm nothing?" Jordyn joked, rolling over to look at Dean.

"I'm not sure what you are," Dean rolled to his side, facing Jordyn.

"I'm Jordyn, the newest WWE Diva, former stripper, and your current roommate. Although, I guess now that I work for the WWE, I can start travelling with someone else."

"Or you and the boys can keep riding with me," Dean smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind Jordyn's ear.

Dean slowly moved towards Jordyn, "Hey Princess?"

"Yes?" Jordyn whispered back to him.

"What would you do if I kissed you?"

Jordyn genlty pushed him away. "Good one Dean," Jordyn rolled back over, shocked at what had happened.

"Goodnight Princess," Dean said softly before rolling over himself.

The next morning, Dean woke up before Jordyn. Just like last time they shared a bed, they ended up cuddling. Jordyn's back was still to Dean and his arms were wrapped around her. He burried his face in her hair, inhaling the scent of her strawberry shampoo. He could see himself getting used to this. After a moment, he unwrapped himself from her and scooted to his side of the bed.

Jordyn woke and stretched, seeing Dean on his side of the bed. He was lying there looking at the ceiling.

"How long have you been up?"

"Not long, maybe 5 minutes."

Jordyn rolled off the bed, landing on her feet, and walked out of the room and into the bathroom. She went back to the room and changed into a red plaid button down shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Dean returned from the bathroom in a plain black tee shirt and a pair of jeans. They both went to the kitchen, Jordyn grabbing Dean a glass of orange juice and a glass of water for herself. Dean smiled his thanks at her before settling himself at the island and watching Jordyn make waffles, bacon, and eggs for everyone for breakfast. Dean grabbed plates and silverware to set the table while Jordyn finished up the waffles.

"Don't let my mom or Jack see you do that," Jordyn half joked.

"Why not? I am fully capable of helping when you and your mom have done so much."

"It's a long story, but you are the guest, and a male."

Dean shook his head and finished setting the table for the six of them to eat. Jordyn then sent Dean to wake Charlotte while she got the others. On her way back, she grabbed a bottle of Crowne Royal and five shot glasses for the anual Thanksgiving shot.

Dean looked at Jordyn, "Princess, its only 8am."

"It's tradition," J.J. answered for her.

Jordyn poured shots for everyone except Charlotte.

"To family," Jack toasted, "and tap for the troops."

They all took their shots and sat down to eat. After breakfast, Tonya and Jordyn did the dishes while the guys went to the living room to watch tv. Dean going along with the guys, unsure of what else to do. Jordyn pulled on a sweater and a pair of boots. She called to Dean and told him to dress warm. He pulled on his boots and his leather jacket. Jordyn put the dogs in the shed and grabbed a rifle. The two hiked up the mountain, Dean following Jordyn, to a spot that was cleared out for target practice.

"You ever shoot anything?" Jordyn asked.

"I've shot blanks and BB guns, but never a rifle."

Jordyn showed him all the things he'd need to know before she shot at one of the targets set up. Dean was impressed that she hit the bullseye easily. After they shot that for a little bit, Jordyn pulled out a handgun for them to shoot a few times before they headed back to the house. After letting the dogs out of the shed, they went inside and Dean sat at the island while Jordyn made him a cup of hot cocoa.

"She took you out shooting?" Charlotte asked him.

"Yea. I was honestly sorta surprised. She's really good."

"She's a Montana girl. She will never stop surprising you," Tonya told him as they watched Jordyn make everyone a drink.

"Jack's and J.J.'s," Jordyn handed two mugs to Charlotte, "and for you," she placed a mug in front of Dean.

"Thanks Princess."

Jordyn and Tonya set about making Thanksgiving dinner, Charlotte helping when she could. Dean stayed seated at the island, watching the ladies work, wondering why they were the only ones doing anything. He had offered to help a few times, but was always told to 'sit and relax.' A few hours later, it was time to sit and eat. Charlotte had set the table so Jordyn and Dean were sat next to each other. Jack was at the head of the table, with Tonya to his left, Charlotte next to her, J.J. at the other end, Jordyn by him and Dean to her left. The food started with Jack and ended with Dean. When everyone's plate was filled with food, Jack said a quick "Thanks" for all the food and everyone being together before everyone dug into the food. Breaking the silence, Charlotte asked J.J. about his girlfriend who was spending the holiday with her family.

"Better than that whore from Ohio I tell ya. I wish everyone from Ohio would die," J.J. spoke bitterly of his ex wife.

Jordyn slid her hand under the table and squeezed Dean's knee slightly. Dean was pissed, but didn't say anything. He may not like Ohio, but that's where he grew up. Jordyn gently rubbed Dean's thigh, not realizing she was doing it. Dean shot her a smile.

"Time for a subject change. How's school going Char?" Jordyn asked.

"Same as always. I still hate it."

The rest of dinner went smoothly. Afterwards, Tonya and Charlotte did the dishes while Jordyn cleaned the table and put away the leftovers. When they finished, Tonya grabbed a few decks of playing cards and they played poker for hours, betting with loose change.

Dean decided to go to bed early since they were leaving the next morning and driving to the next town. Jordyn stayed and talked to her mom and sister while Jack and J.J. went to bed as well. Dean was lying in the bed in just a pair of shorts again when Jordyn got to the room. He was still awake, texting someone.

"Hey. Sorry about what J.J. said."

"No problem Princess. It's not like you think I should die," he joked.

"Not at all! Where would I live if you did?!" she teased.

"I'll remember to put you in my will next time I meet with my lawyer," Dean laughed.

Jordyn hopped on the bed and straddled him, "I get the house and all your money, right?" she asked, lying her hands on his chest.

Dean grabbed her hips, "anything you want, Princess."

"Then prepare to die!" she jokingly slid her hands so they were loosely around his throat.

He flipped them over, so she was lying on the bed underneath him. "Not so fast, Little Girl."

They lied there, Dean on top of Jordyn, staring at each other, slowly getting closer. Dean's phone going off broke them out of their trance. Jordyn lightly pushed Dean off of her and went to change. When she returned, Dean was waiting for her. She got into bed and he pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, confused.

"Holding you," he answered simply.

"Um, why?" She was still confused.

"I want to."

She pushed him back to his side of the bed and scooted to hers. He sighed, rejected. He wasn't even sure why he was doing this. He didn't want to have sex with her. Yeah, he thought it would be amazing, but that's not all he wanted. He wanted to be able to just lie in bed with her and hold her, laugh and joke with her, all the things he had never wanted with a woman before.

Jordyn's alarm woke them up early the next morning. Jordyn showered and dressed in a shirt that said "I beLIEve Kayfabe News" and a pair of Dean Ambrose "Unstable" sweats. She braided her long hair and didn't bother with makeup. When she was done, she woke Dean so he could shower. He showered quickly and was wearing his usual wife beater and jeans. He shook his hair so it was in its usual disarray. They loaded their bags into the SUV as well as everything for the dogs. Jordyn said her goodbyes and Dean shook hands with the guys before being hugged by Tonya.

"Take good care of my baby," Tonya whispered to him as they hugged.

Dean smiled and Jordyn whistled to the dogs to 'load up.' Both of them piled into the car and Jordyn gave Dean directions to the highway.

They made it to the next town a few days later. Jordyn reached in her bag and pulled out the list she had been given at Raw the week before. She found the name of the hotel for this stop and told Dean where to go. He didn't argue with her. She pulled out her phone and texted Becky.

J: We are just getting in. Lunch?

B: Sure. When and where?

J: Hour? Hotel restaurant?

B: Which hotel?

J: The one we are all staying at.

B: See ya in a few

"I'm having lunch with Becky in an hour. If you want, you can join us."

"Nah, I'm having lunch with Renee."

"Oh," Jordyn's heart sank. She didn't want to admit it, but she was jealous of Renee.

The rest of the ride through the city was silent. Dean could tell Jordyn was unhappy and part of him wanted to know why, but the other, bigger, part wanted to leave it. She would tell him if she wanted him to know.

When they got to the hotel, she told Dean to wait with the dogs while she went and got them checked in.

"Reservation under..."

 ***** I know its shorter than the others, but I wanted to end it here. Who is the mystery person that took care of getting Jordyn hotel rooms? What will happen with Dean and Renee? Dean and Jordyn? Tune in to find out!*****


	8. Chapter 8

*** I own nobody aside from Jordyn and her family. The other characters are owned by themselves, or the WWE***

"Reservation under... Orton."

"One moment Ma'am," the lady at the desk said while typing something into the computer.

"Room 316," the lady handed Jordyn two room keys.

"Thanks," Jordyn turned and went to get Dean and the dogs.

The group went to the elevators where they had to wait for a free elevator. When one arrived, they got on along with Renee who had just arrived. Jordyn stood in the corner and went to grab the dogs' leashes from Dean. He didn't let go of the leashes, but rather grabbed Jordyn's hand. She glanced at him confused.

"Just let it happen," he whispered to her.

"Hey Dean! Jordyn." Renee greeted.

Jordyn nodded back to her.

"Hi," Dean politely greeted his friend.

"We still on for lunch?"

"Yep. Just let me stop by our room first, then I will meet you in the lobby in 20?"

"Sounds good," Renee said before Dean, Jordyn, and the dogs got off the elevator.

Renee then noticed that Dean was holding Jordyn's hand. She glared at the pair as they walked down the hall before going to her floor.

"What was that about?" Jordyn asked, referring to Dean holding her hand, after he had let go.

"I felt like it," Dean smiled at her.

Jordyn laughed and shook her head, "We have two beds this time."

"What if I wanted to share a bed with you?" he asked, only half joking.

"You'll have to take that up with Dolph," Jordyn joked back.

Dean felt a pang of... jealousy?

Jordyn slid her key into the door and went inside with the dogs, dropping off her bag and, not bothering going into the bathroom, quickly changed into a Three Days Grace "Fallen Angel" tank top and a pair of Daisy Duke jean shorts. She slid on a pair of cowboy boots and grabbed her purse.

Dean hadn't taken his eyes off of her the whole time she changed. What was this girl doing to him. He was just going with what he felt. It was strange for him, feeling this way. He felt her quickly kiss his cheek, pulling him from his thoughts. He grabbed her hand before she got too far and pulled her back to him. He grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her.

Jordyn froze for a second before giving in and kissing him back. This was unexpected, but she wasn't complaining. She soon found herself wrapping her arms around his neck as his hands went to her ass. He lifted her up and she locked her legs around his waist as he carried her over to the bed. He slid his hands up her shirt, sliding it off of her. Jordyn ran her hands down his back as he kissed his way down her jaw, to her neck. She pulled his shirt off of him and tossed it to the floor before running her hands over his chest.

A knock at the door had them jumping apart. Jordyn grabbed her top from the floor and rushed to the bathroom while Dean answered the door. Renee stood there, staring at Dean's still topless chest. She wondered where Jordyn was, not having seen her leave the room.

Dean cleared his throat, "Renee. Can I help you?"

"I figured I'd meet you here since it was on my way to the lobby for our date."

"Go ahead down and I will be there in a few," Dean told her, closing the door.

Jordyn stayed in the bathroom, having heard it was Renee. She put her top back on and ran a comb through her hair before braiding it to the side like she usually wore it. Dean was sat on the edge of the bed when she entered the room.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Have fun on your date with Renee," Jordyn snapped, walking out the door.

She made her way to the lobby where she was meeting Becky. When she stepped off the elevator, she ran straight into Dolph.

"My baby!" he shouted overdramatically.

"My love!" Jordyn responded just as dramatically.

Jordyn jumped into his arms and kissing him as though they were lovers that hadn't seen each other in a long time. Neither noticed Renee taking a picture of them.

Jordyn got off of him and walked over to Becky, "Hey lover!"

"Hey girl," Becky returned, handing Jordyn a packet of papers.

"What's this?" she asked, seeing it was the script for Raw.

"Hunter asked me to give it to you. You're bein' introduced this week."

Jordyn looked over the script, finding the part where she was introduced to the WWE Universe.

The girls sat in the hotel restaurant and talked for a little while. Jordyn kept glancing at the table where Dean and Renee were seated not long after the Divas had gotten there. Becky noticed the look on Jordyn's face.

"Las' time I seen tha' look on yer face, you were wit' Joey," Becky commented about the time Jordyn had been involved with Joey Ryan.

Jordyn got a silly smile on her face at the mention of Joey. She still loved him. They broke up when she moved to Vegas, but they still remained close friends.

"An' there is the Joey look!" Becky teased even more.

"I love Joey Ryan!" Jordyn exclaimed.

"I know you do," Becky laughed.

Dean had overheard the Joey Ryan conversation and had to admit he was jealous of Joey for that moment in time. He wished it was him that Jordyn was talking to Becky about. He tried to pay attention to what Renee was talking about, but he just couldn't focus on her. Renee noticed that Dean wasn't listening to what she was saying.

Jordyn and Becky decided to leave the restaurant and go do some shopping. After grabbing the dogs from Jordyn's room, they took the rental SUV Jordyn and Dean had. They went to the local mall and walked around with Becky signing autographs for the occasional fan.

"Jus' think, this will be you soon," Becky pointed out after signing another random reciept for a fan.

"We'll see," was Jordyn's response. She wasn't sure if the fans would like her or not.

When they got back to the hotel, they both went to Jordyn and Dean's room. They decided to watch a random movie, Becky lying on one bed and Jordyn and the dogs on the other. They finished watching Burlesque when Jordyn decided she wanted to dance. She grabbed her laptop and picked an upbeat song.

"Wha' are you doin'?" Becky asked as Jordyn pulled her up and playfully started dancing on her.

"Having fun?" Jordyn questioned as Becky gave in and danced.

The Divas were having a good time when "I'm here to show the world!" blasted from Jordyn's phone.

"Jim's whores and more. You got the cash, we got the ass!" Jordyn greeted.

"Yes, I was wondering if you had any short girls with long dark hair and green eyes?"

"Well we do, but she is booked solid for the next 27 months."

"Damn."

Jordyn laughed, "Dolph, baby, what are you up to?"

"Just wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me and a special friend of ours."

"Who?"

"You'll have to come to dinner to find out my little love muffin."

"Can Bex come?"

"'Course she can!"

With that, Jordyn changed into dark jeans and a Joey Ryan "Legalize Sleaze" shirt. They both pulled on their boots and left the room after Jordyn made sure the dogs had food and water. They got to the lobby and seen Dolph talking to a guy with his back to them. Dolph smiled as he seen Jordyn. The guy turned around and seen none other than Dolph's little brother, Briley. Jordyn screamed and ran to him.

"Briggles!" She jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"I missed you too Jo Ho!"

Jordyn laughed and hugged him again. She hugged Dolph quickly. The group decided to go to Applebee's for dinner since it was Dolph's favorite. None of them noticed Renee and Summer Rae were there as well.

"After this, we are going out!" Jordyn exclaimed to the others.

They agreed with her and after eating their food, they headed back to the hotel to change. As they were leaving, Briley had his arm around Jordyn. She smiled at him and didn't notice Renee taking yet another picture of her.

The group went to their respective rooms and changed. The guys were wearing jeans and plain black tees. Becky had on a white, flowy, tank top and a pair of tight jeans. Jordyn put on a tight pair of jeans and "Baby Girl" tank top. They decided to just go to a bar and not a fancy night club. It was a mellow night.

They got to the bar and Jordyn ordered a round of shots as well as a drink for herself. She handed the bartender her credit card and told him that all the drinks for the four of them was on her. After the first round, she went to the dancefloor with Becky and the girls spent quite a bit of time dancing with each other.

Jordyn got too drunk and was a mess. She was drinking to forget the kiss with Dean from earlier that day. She pulled Briley to the dancefloor as You Can Do It by Ice Cube started playing. Briley laughed and danced with Jordyn. She turned and started grinding her ass on him. He playfully smacked her ass. She laughed in response. It was all in good fun.

The group stumbled back to the hotel as they were all completely intoxicated. Briley and Dolph were sharing a room for the night and Becky was rooming with Charlotte. They all decided to continue the party in Dolph and Briley's room. Their room just happened to be next door to Jordyn and Dean's room. Dolph was fumbling with the room key, Jordyn was piggy back on Briley, and Becky was laughing at Dolph. Dean opened the door to the room next door and watched the shenanigans. He looked Jordyn up and down. He felt another shot of jealousy seeing Jordyn with her legs wrapped around Briley. Jordyn playfully started kissing Briley's neck. Dean noticed and cleared his throat to catch their attention.

"Dean." Briley greeted curtly.

Jordyn slid off Briley and stumbled to Dean. "I miss you when you aren't with me," she drunkenly mumbled into his chest, hugging him.

Dolph finally got the room open and the other three went in. Dean pushed Jordyn into their shared room. He sat her on the bed and pulled her boots off of her. He then tugged her jeans and tank top off of her. He grabbed one of his shirts out of his bag and put in on her before he tucked her into the bed closer to the bathroom.

"Dean?" Jordyn spoke up

"Princess?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Go to sleep Princess." Dean didn't feel like explaining that.

Jordyn kissed to her dogs and they all jumped into bed and settled in for the night. She soon fell asleep in a drunken haze. This was the first night she slept in a bed without Dean since they started on the road and she wasn't fond of the empty feeling it brought.


End file.
